Artist's orders!
by NevRossi
Summary: Nico necesita dinero. Will se lo puede dar. Nico se siente una prostituta aunque realmente el artista solo quiere usarlo como modelo enfrente de una clase para pintarle, pero claro, ¿qué puede hacer Nico contra los ramalazos de celos que parecen darle a ese rubio que acaba de conocer y ya se cuela en sus sueños? Esto es incómodo...


**U: So... Nev Rossi con todos ustedes, I guess. Nico, mi hermanito por parte de padre aquí presente se ha acoplado a los comentarios de autor. **

**N: ¡Porque pareces medio autista en estas cosas, claro! ¿Algo que compartir antes que nada? **

**U: Umh... ¡Primera historia, muchos nervios! A ver qué os parece, no os cortéis en dejar comentarios, no os voy a morder, lo prometo. Y como no tengo nada más que decir, ¡a leer!**

**N: Valiente hermana me ha tocado. Semidioses varios, semidiosas varias, los hijos de Hades dejan de hablar ya. Ahora sí, pueden leer.**

* * *

**Nico. **

[...] Lamentamos informarle de que si no paga el alquiler del piso nos veremos obligados a embargarle el próximo mes. En caso de que usted quiera evitar esta instacia, acuda en las oficinas que aparecen en la parte superior antes del **22 y 23 de Enero** del **2015**. [...]

Nico arrugó la carta hasta hacerla una bola llena de plieges y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo. La bola de papel formó una perfecta parábola y se coló en una papelera empujada por el viento. Tiro perfecto. Aunque eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, ni podía lograr que el problema desapareciera.

Él era Nico di Angelo, estudiaba Música en la Universidad de Nueva York y en esos momentos se sentía la persona más desesperada del planeta.

Podría llamar a Jason o a Reyna, pero ¿qué iba a decirles, que seguramente iba a acabar en la calle o bien debería abandonar sus estudios para ponerse a trabajar en cualquier cafetería que quisiera contratarle pese a su oscuro aspecto? No, esa no era la solución, no deseaba que se preocupara por él, no tan cerca de las fechas de los trabajos finales. Sus problemas monetarios no eran desconocidos por sus amigos -aún se le hacía raro llamarlos así... llamar así a cuaquiera-, tampoco que se debiera a que toda su infancia la había pasado dentro de un orfanato junto a su hermana, antes de que Bianca muriera en un accidente de coche hace algunos años ya. El simple recuerdo hizo que el corazón de Nico temblara al ver escenas de esa época rodar por sus ojos. Se había sentido tan solo por primera vez sin la risa de su hermana, sin que ella jugara con él a Mitomagia o que le sonriera y le llamara friki... La extrañaba. La forma en la que sonreía, de manera que arruguitas se formaran alrededor de sus ojos. Las historias que le contaba antes de dormir. Los secretos que se susurraban el uno al otro, como la aspiración de Nico de llegar a ser un famoso compositor. Sí, Bianca había sido la única en saber su sueño y la que le animó a conseguir la beca para la Universidad que había logrado obtener un año atrás después de mucho trabajo. Estaba donde estaba gracias al recuerdo de Bianca y Nico sabía que estuviera donde estuviese, ella estaba cuidando de él en ese momento.

No mucho después de entrar en la Universidad fue cuando conoció a Jason y al resto y se hicieron practicamente inseparables. Se había sentido tan querido entre ellos que cuando empezó a sentir atracción hacia Percy, un chico del grupo, se asustó tanto y por una temporada estuvo negándolo y sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo. Nico sonrió entonces, recordando que no habían pasado ni dos días y Jason, Reyna, Leo y Hazel se habían presentado en la puerta de su apartamento y el rubio había amenazado seriamente con echar la puerta abajo si no sacaba "su culo de ahí y empezaba a hablar con sus amigos, di Angelo!"

Asustado como nunca e intentando controlar su voz para que no temblara, había declarado ser gay delante de ellos cuatro. Su alivio no pudo ser mayor al ver la mirada de orgullo de Jason y las emocionadas sonrisas de las chicas. Incluso los chistes de Leo sobre algo de salir de un armario y llegar a Narnia le habían parecido graciosos. Nico sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a quemarle los ojos al darse cuenta de que tal vez no volviera a verlos. Si le embargaban de verdad, no le quedaba otra que volver a su país de origen, a Italia, a buscar al padre que nunca le buscó a él sin tener ningún punto de referencia. Una ráfaga helada le apretó el cuello y le hizo parar en seco, justo delante de uno de los tablones de anuncios de ofertas de trabajo que rodeaban la Universidad y, por tanto, el barrio en el que vivía... al menos de momento. Buscar un trabajo no era mala idea, llevaba intentándolo unos meses, desde que recibió la primera llamada de aviso de los del banco, pero solo había conseguido resultados negativos y que la gente le diese largas. ¿Por qué su suerte iría a cambiar de repente?

Sus ojos oscuros volaron sobre todos los anuncios por millonésima vez y uno de ellos, casi arrancado por el viento, le rozó la nariz como si quisiera llamar su atención. Parecía reciente, Nico recordaba haber mirado ayer y no lo había visto. Acabó de arrancarlo y lo leyó por encima, sus cejas arqueadas a cada palabra.

"Se necesita URGENTEMENTE modelo para la clase de Arte de la Universidad. Bien pagado. No se requiere experiencia. Contactar en el aula 503 con el encargado de la clase."

Las palabras brillaban sobre la hoja, invitadoras. La cuestión era, ¿estaba Nico tan desesperado como para intentar conseguir ese trabajo? La respuesta: lo estaba.

Una hora y media después estaba enfrente de la bendita aula con las manos temblando y agarrando la hojita. Había conseguido, imposible saber cómo, reunir el valor para hacer esa entrevista pero aun no había llamado a la puerta. Algo, seguramente su sentido de la decencia le estaba gritando que se buscase cualquier otro trabajo que no fuera de modelaje, que a saber lo que sería eso porque le temblaban tanto las manos que ni en Google había sido capaz de buscarlo. Casi había resuelto irse de ahí cuando su móvil decidió que era el momento oportuno para vibrar y hacer BEEP y casi darle un ataque al corazón.

**"17: 45**

**¡Nico! Recuerda que luego hemos quedado todos en la cafetería para el aniversario de Percy y Annabeth, ¡no te olvides de venir que te conozco, chico sombra! -Jason. "**

**"17: 45**

**Nico, he visto a Jason aporrear ferozmente las teclas de su cacharro así que supuse que estaba hablando contigo. Sea lo que sea ignórale, nosotros te cubriremos por ti. -Reyna"**

**"17: 46**

**Te está hablando Reyna. ¿no? ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Me siento indignado con vosotros dos! -Jason"**

**"17: 47**

**¡PELEA, PELEA! ¡Lo apuesto todo por Reyna, shut up and take my money! :D -Leo"**

**"17: 49**

**Hermanito, no sé lo que ha pasado aquí pero Reyna le está lanzando trozos de pizza a Jason, ¡esto es genial! Te mandaré una foto, ¡besos! -Hazel"**

Nico aguantó como pudo la risa y volvió a guardar el móvil. Inspiró con fuerza y se recordó que lo hacía por ellos, por sus amigos. Por su familia. Apenas dos golpes firmes en la puerta de madera pintada de azul y una mano morena la abrió y tiró de él tan fuerte que lo metió en el interior y le agarró de la cintura antes de que callera al suelo.

"¿Vienes por la oferta de trabajo? Oh, por favor, dime que vienes por la oferta de trabajo" Nico ni había podido respoder, esa voz que seguramente pertenecería a la mano morena se había colado por sus oídos, suave, masculina, hermosa en todas las facetas que el italiano pudiera describir. Luego había subido la mirada y unos ojos más azules que el cielo, que el mar, que el color mismo le habían atrapado y brillaban de una forma que a Nico le parecería hasta dolorosa de no haber pensado que estaba viendo a un ángel. De pronto se sintió más ligero. Los ojos le miraban expectantes, aguardando una respuesta.

"H-huh... ¿vengo por la oferta de trabajo?"

"¡Perfecto! Veamos a ver si sirves, entonces." Y los ojos por fin se separaron de él al mismo tiempo que el hombre que le seguía sujetando y de pronto la boca de Nico se sintió cerca. Porque no había manera de que ese chico que le sonreía fuera real o al menos de este mundo. El rayo de sol -Nico había decidido llamarlo así, fuera cual fuera su nombre- le recorrió de arriba abajo con las cejas rubias arqueadas y Nico se sintió arder. Al llegar a sus ojos, azul contra oscuro, el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa arrebatadora y se acercó a él de nuevo, esta vez con intención.

"Desnúdate para mí."


End file.
